Genis' Secret Mission
by SwEetAsiAnGurL
Summary: xOneShotx Lloyd and Colette look like they're going steady! Uhoh! And Raine and Kratos find out! Genis decides to come along and what does he learn about Kratos and Raine and Lloyd and Colette! Zelos tags along with Genis and they find...


"SUPER GENIS TO THE RESCUE!"

:Chapter 1:

This story was writing by me and my friend Melissa! Her penname is MellyMooMoo. Thanks to Melissa for helping me write this. This was written by us a long time ago. The first paragraph was done by Melissa, we took turns writing but then something had to happen and then... Ahh, I'm talking too much. Until the 11 to last paragraph and all the way it was done by me (From the end) but the VERY first paragraph was done by Melissa then we took turns writing. So A LOT of credit goes to Melissa!

* * *

It was two years since the group regenerated the world. It was about four PM and Lloyd was getting ready for something. "Brush brush brush, brush brush brush, brushing everywhere..." Lloyd mumbled as he brushed his teeth. (Note: Patrick says that in Spongebob) He ran downstairs after he was ready. "Time to go!" he raced out the door, and got on Noishe. "Let's go to Colette's house!" he told the animal. Hooowl Noishe began trotting towards Iselia. "Umm..Noishe...could you go a little faster? I'm almost late!" whine Noishe started going faster. He approached Genis and Raine's house. "No! Noishe, Colette's house!"

"WHA!" Lloyd screamed as he bumped into Genis and Raine's house. "Heya guys!" he said as he saw Raine and Genis standing right in front of him. "What's the big rush?" Genis asked. "MARVELOUS! It looks like calculating the speed of Noishe's running would be 100 miles per hour!" Raine exclaimed as she was studying Noishe. "There she goes again..." Genis said as he sighed.

"Er.. Anyways... I'll be on my way now!" Lloyd said as he got up and dusted himself. He got on Noishe and went on his way to Colette's house. "Lloyd!" Colette said as she saw Lloyd rushing through the alley. "Colette, long time no see!" Lloyd said as he got off Noishe. "I'm so happy to see you, ah!" Colette was only 4 feet away from Lloyd when she had tripped on him. "Oww..." Lloyd said. "You haven't changed over the years, have you?" Lloyd asked as he laughed. "Yup! I'm still the same old me!" Colette said as she got off Lloyd and smiled.

"Noishe is just MARVELOUS!" Raine said to Genis. Genis rolled his eyes. "I must study him more!" "You go ahead...I'm hungry, I'm gonna go make some cookies." "Uh huh..." Raine replied as she ran in the direction of Lloyd and Noishe.  
As she got closer, she could hear the two talking. "So tomorrow..you wanna...go to dinner, or something..?" Lloyd asked Colette. "Sure! I'll come to your house around... 5:30, okay?" "Okay!"

"Oh my goodness... I must warn someone about this!" Raine said, then she ran in a different direction. "No no no no, slow down!" She said as slid down the alley and bumped into Kratos. "Augh..." Kratos said as he rubbed his eyes.

"R-Raine is that actually you?..." Kratos asked. "Kratos! LloydColettedinnerdatingwhattodowhattodo!" Raine said really fast as she jumped around. "Slow down!" Kratos yelled. "Lloyd and Colette are planning a dinner!..." Raine said and stopped. "Could you repeat that again?" Kratos asked. "LLOYD AND COLETTE ARE DATING!" Raine yelled as she jumped and jumped. "Th-they are! My son is actually dating the chosen..." Kratos said to himself as he was thinking. "YES! I'm so surprised at your son... And Colette as well..." "Should we... check on them just to make sure?…" Kratos asked when he stopped thinking. "How should we?..." She asked. "Disguises? I feel it is the appropriate thing to do." Kratos said. "Do you really think we'll get in that easy with disguises?" She asked.  
"As Lloyd would say... Dwarven Vow #16, you can do anything if you try." "Alright... It's worth one chance." Raine replied.

"Where are they going for dinner?" Kratos asked Raine. "Colette just said she was going to Lloyd's house at 5:30"  
"..." Kratos said. His famous line. "Should we just follow them, where ever they go?" Raine asked him. "...that works for me." Kratos replied. "So...we're going to need disguises"  
Raine looked up, thinking. "But where to get them...?" They both thought for a moment. And like usual during the journey, they had read each other's minds. "Zelos!" They said at the same time. "Should we head to Meltokio tomorrow?" Raine asked. "I'll be at your house at 8:00. Be ready." Kratos said walking away. "O-okay..." Raine said, and watched him take out his indigo wings and fly off.

"Yum! Cookies!" Genis said while he bit into a cookie. "Raine? Raine!" He looked around. "Oh no, she's been sucked into a vortex and hurdling through time in space! Why do these things always have to happen to me!" He said as he ran around in circles... "Genis!" A silver haired woman shouted out towards him. "GASP, why do people always want to eat me!" "What are you talking about!" The silver haired woman said. "QUIET!" Genis shouted. "Why do you have to be like that, Genis!" She ran away whining. "Hey wait up! Who are you! Raine? Uh-oh... Raine, come back, I'm sorry!"

"Hmm... How surprising..." Kratos thought to himself... "My son is actually dating the chosen..." Around 4:00 Colette was getting ready. Colette sang as she got ready: I know we've been friends forever But now I think I'm feeling something totally new And after all this time I opened up my eyes Now I see you were always with me Could it be you & I Never imagined Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew Could it be that it's true It's you and it's you It's kinda funny you were always near But who would ever thought we'd end up here And everytime I need you, you've been there for me Now it's clear I've been waiting for you Could it be you & I Never imagined Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew Could it be that it's true It's you and it's you 'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives I can see it in your eyes And it's real, and it's true It's just me and you Could it be that it's you Could it be you & I Never imagined Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew Could it be that it's true It's you and it's you ... (This song was sung by Christy Carlson Romano from the Kim Possible: So The Drama movie, so it's not ours. I got the lyrics from copyrighted by the artist. NOT OURS! Got it?)

Kratos slowly walked to Raine's house. knock knock "One minute!" Raine shouted. "Raine! No! dont put that in the omelette mix!" Genis screeched. "Why? It'll taste so much better!" Raine said, adding tobasco in the egg mixture. Kratos slowly opened the door and looked at the two. "..." He said. Raine slowly poured the whole bottle in. "Here, now try it!" "No! GET AWAY!" Genis said grabbing his kendama. "ugg..." Raine looked at the door. "Gah! I forgot! Sorry! Hold on a minute, Kratos!" She said running upstairs. In a few minutes, she ran down stairs in her Maiden outfit. "Ok...I'm ready!" "..." She headed towards the door. "Where are you going, Raine?" Genis asked. "Meltokio!" Raine smiled. "O..kay...then." "Bye!" She said running outside.

"Now for that omelette!" Genis mixed eggs inside a new bowl as he sang: "Omelettes, omelettes, eat em' with a fork, omelettes, omelettes, don't be a dork.""And now... for the finishing touch!" He said after he put the bowl of mixed eggs in the oven. An hour later... "Zzz..." While he slept the oven was smoking and burning. "AH!" Genis fell off his chair. "Wha? Oh no!" Genis ran to the oven. "Okay okay okay, don't panic! Just press the off button and..." While he was talking the oven was burning even more. "WHA! No! Tidal wave!" The tidal wave he used had put out the fire but... Drowned the whole house in water... "Why do these things always have to happen to me?" Genis said while he was being washed on a wave of water.

"Ugh... why do we have to walk?" Raine asked, annoyed. "Because, your rheirds were out of gas." Kratos replied. "...wait, you can fly, right?" Raine asked tired. "Yes. Why?" "Isnt that faster, and a little less tiring?" "For you its less tiring, but for m--" Raine looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please!" "Oh, fine..." He said taking out his indigo wings and picking her up. Raine's face turned bright red. "..." Kratos said and flew in the direction of Meltokio. As they got nearer, they could easily see crowds of girls surrounding the former chosen. Then, he spotted them in the sky. "Hey! Look, it's my Ultra Cool Beauty!" He shouted running towards them. Raine rolled her eyes. They landed near him. Kratos had not put Raine down yet. "Umm...You can put me down now..." "Huh? what? Oh, sorry." He said gently putting her down. "Hey! Whats up?" Zelos said. "Woah! are you guys dating or somethin'?" "n-no! nothing like that!" Raine said nervously turning a dark shade of red. "Then why'd you blush?" Zelos replied, like his usual stupid self. (sorry, had to include that!) "umm umm umm..." smack "Owwww! What was that for?" "I have my reasons." Raine said, turning her usual shade again. "..." Kratos said. "Should we get down to business?" "Yes." Raine said, agreeing like usual. "We need disguises."

"Okay, okay... Just stay calm! It's only your best friend, Lloyd!" Colette whispered to herself. The doorbell rang and knocked. "Okay okay... Good luck to you!" She opened the door slowly and looked outside. "Colette, are you ready?" It was Lloyd. "Um, um, um...yeah!" She replied. "Are you... okay? Why are you all flushed?" He asked blinking. "Oh no, I'm fine!" She said. "Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and ran outside the door.

"You need what?" Zelos asked, surprised. "Disguises." Raine said again. "Why exactly?" "Because!" "Becasue why?" The two started. "..." Kratos said. (woo! I love '...') "Just give us disguises!" Raine shouted. raising her staff. "Okay! okay!" He said running towards his house. Raine and Kratos followed. this is at 10:00 AM (AF, sorry, but i wanna switch over to Lloyd and colette )

As the two walked towards Lloyd's house to get the rheirds, Colette asked, "So where are we going for dinner?" "The dinner party in Meltokio!" Lloyd responded smiling. "Cool! Thats gonna be so much fu-oops!" Colette said, falling on Lloyd again. "Heh, sorry Lloyd!" "Its okay Colette, you dont need to say sorry, you dork!" He laughed. "Oh, sorry." "Lets go." Lloyd said grabbing Colette's arm. this is at 6:00 PM

"Here's your disguises, My Ultra Cool Beauty and Mr. Old Talkative." He said handing the disguises to them "..." Kratos said nothing after he heard his "Mr. Old Talkative" title. "He sure is talkative, isn't he, Professor?" Zelos whispered to Raine. "Never mind that, we must go now! Lloyd and Colette are dati-- Oops!" She covered her mouth. "Lloyd is dating My Little Angel! I gave her the best years of my life!" He ran upstairs crying. "What a baby..." Raine told herself. "...He seems heartbroken..." Kratos said. "It seems so..." Raine replied. (Poor Zelos...)

"Should we head back to Iselia?" Kratos asked Raine. "Yes." She said looking at her watch. "Oh no! Its past 5:00! They have already left!" She shouted running out the door. "..." Kratos said, a surprised look on his face, and following. As they got outside, they saw lloyd and colette racing towards them. "Professor!" Colette yelled tripping on her. "Are you going to the dinner party too? We are! Do you have a date? You need a date. I'm going with Lloyd! Sorry i fell on you!" She quickly said getting up. Raines eyes widened. "umm..." "Dad!" Lloyd yelled hugging kratos. "..." He said. "Are you going with Kratos?" Colette asked Raine. "uhh..." "Are you guys dating?" Lloyd jumped in. "NO! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING THAT?" Raine screeched. Everyone jumped. "soooorrry!" Raine turned very red again. "You're blushing!" Raine stomped off towards nowhereness. "..." Kratos said. "We'll see you at the dinner party..." He followed Raine.

"Pleh, pleh!" He said after he spit out water. "I think I'd better check on Raine to see how's she's doing with her 'Kratos'." He walked all the way to Meltokio with tired feet. "Why does Meltokio have to be so long to walk to!" After going through the Meltokio gate he looked around. "I wonder where could she be?" He walked up the flight of stairs to the upper class. "Hey there they are!" He could see them talking to each other like it'd be secrets. "I wonder what they're talking about..." "Gasp! Are they...? No, no... That'd be wrong for her to try and kiss Kratos..." Genis began, "Just my imagination..." He looked back at them. "Gasp, it's not my imagination, it's real!" He shouted. "Why did Raine have to do this? WHY! Where did I go wrong!" He ran and ran and tripped over. "Owie... Wait! I gotta stop them!" He said and got up. "This looks like a job for... The Mana Master!" He said running to a place behind them. "What do I do now? Dooh! You're the Genius, figure it out!"

(just as genis reaches Meltokio)

"Raine, are you okay?" Kratos asked following her. "Yea..." She replied, "Its just that...we're not dating! but..." "But what?" Kratos asked looking right at her. "I...I...like...you?" She questioned herself aloud. Kratos didnt seem shocked. "Heh...I like you too." Thats when Genis rushed in. Neither noticed as they were about to kiss. "Think... Think! Oh, whatever... FIREBALL!" He shouted, hitting Raine. "Uh-oh..." He said running outside and heading towards an inn. "What the?" Raine screeched. "Gah! my clothed are on fire! AHHHH!" "...Your the teacher! Stop Drop Roll!" Kratos backed away, startled. "! Umm! okay! Whatever! Fire! burns!" She dropped to the floor and rolled around. "First Aid!" Kratos healed a few burns once the fire was out. "Thanks...now...where were we?" She got closer and kissed him. Genis looked through the window. "Nooooo! The Mana Master has failed!"

"WHY DID I FAIL!" Genis shouted and took his Kendama and hit himself. "Doohhh..." He fainted after his lack of weird words. After the kiss broke between Kratos and Raine, Kratos blushed. "No... Must stop kissy kissy!" After his other lack of words, a bowling ball fell off the shelf and onto his head. A big lump appeared on his head. "Owwwwwww..." He fainted once again. "Who was that that used fireball on me?" Raine asked. "I... I do not know..." Kratos replied. "The only people I know who uses fireball is... Me, Zelos, and Genis..."

"Well it couldnt have been you or Zelos, Zelos is being a baby at his house," Raine said, looking around, "G-genis?" She noticed him, knocked out, lying on the ground outside, a bowling ball nearby. "..." Kratos said, like usual. She raced outside. "Wake up! Wake up!" She shook him. "Huh? What? Ahhhh! Must stop kissy kissy! Spr-" "No genis!" Raine yelled putting her hand on his mouth. "But...the Mana Master does not give up!" Genis said, still a little out of it. "What the hell are you talking about?" Raine looked at him like he was crazy. "You...ewwwwwwwww!" He remembered, coming to his senses. "So you used Fireball?" Kratos asked him. "Yeah, and you kissed my sister!" Both of them, shocked, said, "..." "Why'd you come all the way here?" Raine asked, changing the subject. "Well, uhh, I burnt an omelette and it burned so I used tidal wave, and uhh..." "Genis!" SMACK! "OUCH! What was that for?" "For flooding our house!" "oh..." (sorry if thats a little confusing...) Back to lloyd and colette

"I cant wait till we eat!" Lloyd said to Colette as they headed to the dinner party. "I wanna see Raine and Kratos again! They make such a cute couple!" Colette announced. "Raine said they weren't dating." Lloyd butted in, "Yeah, but I think she was lying. I mean, she blushed and all..." "Here's the place!" Lloyd said, his stomach rumbling. "Yay!" Colette smiled, and heard something. "Llooooooooyddddddd!" Genis screeched running towrds the two, with Raine and Kratos following, holding hands. "Hey you guys!" Genis shouted out to them. "Are you guys dating?..." He asked. "Well... er... No!" They both shouted at the same time. "Well then why are you in your formal wears, dooh?..." "Genis!" Raine smacked him. "The Mana Master!" Genis had lost his memory of his normal self... "ME MANA! MANA!" He acted all crazy and crazy and then... eventually used Meteor storm. "..." Colette, Lloyd, and Kratos all stared at Raine. "W-what! I was only trying to snap him out of his craziness!" She replied. "But it actually got him crazy!" Lloyd said. "MANA! MUST GET MANA, HAHAHAHAHA!" (Genis has totally LOST it...) "SILENCE!" Raine took her staff and whacked him with it. "Wha ha ha ha..." Genis had fainted hard on the ground. "Mana... mast--..."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lloyd asked. "Yeah, he should." Raine replied. When Genis awoke, he had gotten his memory back. "Wha? What happened?" "Uhh.. Mana Master?" Colette asked, very caring. "Mana Master? I'm Genis!" "Okay, cool, he's normal again." Lloyd stated. "Normal?" Genis looked over his shoulder, seeing Raine and Kratos. "Oh, gosh! why'd I have to get my memory back! Now I have to remember that GROSS SCENE!" "Gross Scene?" Lloyd and Colette asked at the same time. "Yeah, Raine and Kratos - " He was cut off by a loud smack! "Owww! What was that for?" "I told you not to say anything!" Raine spat out. "I forgot that part..." Genis smiled at his older sister. "What happened? Raine and Kratos WHAT?" Raine looked at him meanly, like 'shut it or else!'. "..." You can guess who said that.

"So, Genis, are you eating dinner with us?" Colette asked, smiling at him. "Well, I don't wanna see anymore kissy kissy, so I don't know..." He replied looking over at Kratos and Raine. Raine turned a deep shade of red. "G-genis...I think thats enough..." Raine announced firmly. "Okay, whatever..." "Kissy kissy?" Lloyd asked, beginning to giggle. "..." Kratos said, turning a light shade of pink. "uhh..." Raine looked away and started whistleing 'You found me' by Kelly Clarkson. "So you ARE dating!" Lloyd started laughing.

"Raine and Kratos sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love... Then comes marriage then comes Raine with a baby carriage!" Genis made fun of them. "ARRGH! GENIS THAT IS ENOUGH!" Raine's stack began to blow and sooner her head would blow out steam. "YOU!" She began to chase Genis. "Uh-oh... NOOOOO! NO ONE CHASES... THE MANA MASTER AHAHAH!" Genis shouted and laughed evilly. "..." Lloyd and Kratos said nothing. "ARRGHHH!" Raine got SOO angry that she took her staff and used ray, holy lance, and photon on Genis. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow ow, ow ,ow! My puny little bones!"

"Uhh... First aid!" Kratos said, healing Genis. "Grrr.." Raine said cooling off. "So...what exactly happened?" Lloyd asked cluelessly. "..." Kratos rolled his eyes. "Don't hurt the Mana Master!" The 'Mana Master' yelled, hiding behind Colette. "Heh, Genis, Dont worry, I'll protect you!" Colette smiled. "The Mana Master does not give up...muhahahaha..." Genis whispered to himself as he began casting eruption. "Muhahaha...ERUPTION!" "AHHH! Force field!" Raine screeched. "Gah! Revitalize! Healing circle! First aid!" She casted almost everything, very startled. "Who did that?" She hugged Kratos. "Help!" "Why dont you ask your little brother?" Lloyd said looking at his torn shirt from the spell and then at Genis. "Uhh.. I gotta go to the...bathroom! Yeah! Thats it! The bathroom!" He dashed into an inn on the other side of town. "I'm still confused, what happened?" Lloyd inquired. "Lloyd! Do you pay attention to anything?" Raine asked loudly. "Umm... Hey, Colette! Look, a bluebird!" He giggled ignoring her completely. "Awwwww! Lets go catch it!" Colette and Lloyd ran over to the bluebird. "Oh, goddess martel..." Raine sighed.

"Chirp, chirp!" The bluebird chirped. "Wha?..." Genis woke up from his pain and misery thingy from Raine's light magic. "HEY A BLUEBIRD! EAT!" (His craziness is back...) "EXPLOSION!" He shouted and cooked the bluebird to chicken. "Poor thing..." Colette said. "Oh well, at least it's good!" Lloyd said and started running to the cooked-chicken bird to eat. "DON'T!" Kratos smacked his head before he could reach it. "Oww," Lloyd said, "Dad, what was that for!"

"Lloyd," he began, "What if you get infected with the Bird Flu from eating that!" He smiled.  
"Dad, are you trying to keep it for yourself?" --;; Lloyd sighed. "I'm very serious since I've heard of this sickness from America," Kratos replied, "I'm worried for your safety." Kratos smiled and looked away. "America! Where the heck is that?" Lloyd questioned. "It is the place with all the awesome mana lies..." Genis said . Raine went over to him and smacked his head a thousand times harder. "Genis, that's quite enough!" She shouted. "B-but Raine!" Genis began. "No, Genis, listen to me. Go home and wait for me there," Raine said, "I'll prepare you some Curry." She smirked.

"Oh no, Raine!" He began, "I'll just go over to Zelos' mansion while THE three of you are on your playdates, au revoir!" Genis said, "That means goodbye in Japanese!" He began walking away.

"WAHH WAHH!" Zelos began flooding his own house with his tears of destruction, "Why did you have to go my little Colette!" He said and blew his nose on a tissue. "Idiot..." Genis said as he went into his flooding room. This looks even MORE powerful and stronger than my tidal wave... oO He thought. "Who's there?" Zelos looked around, "Oh, it's 'Brat,' what are you doing here?" (The title Zelos gave him in a skit!)

"I decided to stay at your house for a itsy-bitsy while," Genis began, "Since my house was flooded." He sighed. "Oh sure, make yourself at home, bumpkin." Zelos smiled, "I've got no recipes or dinner in the kitchen, so do you mind cooking?"

"Sure, idiot!" Genis replied smiling and made his way downstairs; As he began approaching into the kitchen he slid on a sponge and crashed into the fridge. "Everything okay downthere!" Zelos yelled from upstairs sniffing. "OH SURE!" Genis exclaimed. "I'm coming down to see what the commotion's all about!" Zelos said. "Uh-oh..." Genis thought, "Whattodowhattodo!" Zelos approached the kitchen and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN!" Zelos yelled, "Why I outta..." He began and started having flaming fires in his eyes. (The kind of fires Anime characters get when they VERY angry... XD) "Did I ever tell you Your Gorgeous Ultra Cool Beauty is dating Mr. Old Talkative?" Genis said quickly before Zelos was going to explode, "I even saw them -" Zelos stopped him before he could say the K-word, "No, don't you say it!" Zelos exclaimed. "Kiss," Genis said smirking. "NOOO!" Zelos ran upstairs crying TWICE as hard as the first time, "Two hunnies have abandoned me!" He tripped after taking 4 steps upstairs. "What a cry baby," Genis laughed, "Sometimes I just wish he'd grow up; oh well..." Genis sighed.

(Meanwhile with our couples...)

"Here are your seats..." The waiter said and seated the two couples. "I wonder how Genis is doing..." Raine thought. Kratos looked at worried and finally spoke up, "You are worried about Genis, are you not?" He asked. "Yes," Raine began, "I'm worried a little for his safety; What if he destroys another estate!" She gasped. (Genis looked through the window while sitting on a tree.) "Don't worry, he'll be fine I'm sure." Kratos smiled; leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed furiously and Kratos. "AHHH!" Genis exclaimed but regained control, "Remain calm Genis... Remain...-" Just then Zelos appeared, "Brat, what are you doing here!" He exclaimed. "Sshhh!" Genis shushed, "I'm spying on the two couples!"

"Lemme' see..." Zelos peered into the window and saw: Lloyd and Colette ordering a plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs. "Wait a minute... I thought Lloyd didn't like anything with Tomatoes in it!" Genis said . He looked at Genis, "Brat, you never know if their taste buds change..." He stared back at the window, "What's this!" He shouted. "W-w-what!" Genis said and fell off the tree; BUMPING his head... Ouchie's... "Owww..." Genis whispered and a huge bump starting growing on his head. Zelos stared at Lloyd and Colette beginning to eat the Spaghetti; they both 'accidently' were sharing the SAME noodle pasta and then... They k-i-s-s-e-d. After the kiss between Lloyd and Colette broke, they both blushed furiously.

Genis and Zelos both fainted; but when Genis fainted his head accidently hit the tree again and then two bumps appeared on his head.

And they all lived happily ever after. END!


End file.
